Overdue Honeymoon
by LadyCressa
Summary: Goku and Chichi go on a vacation. Lots of fluff. A little lime. Set Post Majin Buu.
1. Chapter 1

**Overdue Honeymoon**

 **Chapter 1**

"We must be getting close," I commented as Nimbus flew in lower over the turquoise sea.

Small, uninhabited islands and sandbars dotted the shallow waters.

My heart thrummed with excitement. I smiled. "Oh, I can't believe we're going on a vacation together! And for our anniversary, no less!"

Goku smiled over his shoulder at me and nodded. "Yeah… it'll be nice to spend some time with you."

He was so sweet sometimes. I leaned into him and he leaned back.

Really, it was more than just a vacation. It was a long-overdue honeymoon—nineteen years overdue, in fact. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek into his warm back.

"Wow! Look, Chichi! A shark!" Goku exclaimed, pointing below us.

Sure enough, there was a shark swimming through the water, his fin just breaking the surface.

"Suddenly I'm not so sure about swimming…" I murmured.

Goku chuckled and reached back to pat my knee. "Aw, don't worry, babe! It's just a little one!"

We saw a few more sharks as we flew—along with huge schools of small, silvery fish undulating through the water and a few sea turtles. I liked those better.

"I think that's the place, Chichi!" Goku said, gesturing ahead of him at a collection of populated islands.

I pulled out the map, struggling to keep it steady in the wind. The islands ahead matched the ones on the map exactly. Goku craned his neck around to get a look and nodded to himself. Nimbus dropped lower in the air, skimming over the clear water.

"Careful, Goku. I don't want everyone to see us," I cautioned.

"Okay."

He directed Nimbus to a quiet corner of the island. He helped me off and—after a quick stretch—we headed on foot toward the small resort village in the center of the island, hand in hand.

"You have our things, right?" I asked.

Goku slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew the capsule. "Right here!"

I patted his arm as he put it away.

His stomach rumbled. "Mmm! I smell food! I'm starved!"

I shook my head as he picked up his pace, pulling me along down the path lined with lush greenery and brightly colored flowers.

As we walked through the village and straight toward the food stalls, Goku turned a lot of heads. He looked good in his fitted jeans and colorful tropical shirt. Very good. He was oblivious to the attention—likely focused on the food ahead. Typical Goku. I smiled slightly as I put my arm around his waist and he casually wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He read through the menu at the food carts and placed an unsurprisingly massive order. He got some of everything and paid the wide-eyed, freckle-faced teenager running the stand. He supplemented that with fresh, exotic fruit I didn't know the names of from the small market next door while the food stand prepared his order.

One by one, his plates arrived, crowding our table and then crowding the table next to us, all filled with foods both familiar and not. The last thing to arrive was a pitcher of fresh-squeezed juice to wash it all down with. Grinning, he rubbed his hands together and tucked into his meal—attracting even more attention as he ate.

I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed look at the mess he made but I couldn't be too mad. My heart melted when he extended a plate toward me. It was true love when a hungry Saiyan shared his food.

Even still, I was relieved when he announced he was full and wasted no time in pulling him out of the village and toward where the map indicated our cabin was. We climbed a few hills and I spotted a collection of small cabins suspended on stilts right over the water. A worn boardwalk consisting of planks of mismatched wood anchored on the beach granted access to the resort cabins.

"The thatched roofs are charming," I commented as we started down the boardwalk.

"I guess so," Goku said with a noncommittal shrug. "But I wouldn't want to be here if the weather got rough."

"Heh… yeah. They don't look like they'd hold up too well, do they?" I agreed.

When we reached the cabin labeled "Resort Office", we checked in with the concierge and received a small brass key with a number on it and proceeded to our cabin. As we walked, it became more and more apparent the view from our cabin would be positively breathtaking. It looked like every cabin boasted a wonderful ocean view.

"Here's our cabin, Goku," I said, glancing at the key in my hand and nodding at the cabin with the corresponding number.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open, and gasped at what awaited us within. The room was light and airy with a tropical, tiki theme befitting the area. The king-sized bed sat proudly in the center, complete with a canopy draped with gossamer fabric billowing gently with the warm breeze let in by the open window. A small, rustic table and two chairs sat in a corner. Hand-woven rugs accented the bare, wooden floor. At the far end of the cabin was a set of French doors.

I sighed. "Oh, isn't it lovely?"

"Yeah… it's nice."

I glanced at him. To Goku, a bed was a bed. What mattered to him was the food.

I was delighted we had a whole week to soak it all in.

I walked into the room, over the soft rugs and driftwood flooring polished smooth, and pulled open the French doors. My hands went to my cheeks.

The ocean reached out as far as the eye could see, meeting the sky at the horizon.

Vivid turquoise tropical waters met darker blue, deeper water farther out, combining in places to create a shade in between. At the edge of the vibrant turquoise blue, waves broke over the reef, only visible in foamy sprays of white.

"I want to go swimming!" announced Goku, standing next to me.

"But what about the sharks we saw from Nimbus?" I reminded him.

"Don't worry, Chichi! We'll be fine. I'll keep you safe," he said, his hands settling on my shoulders.

I looked up at him and smiled. And then frowned at what he wore. "Goku… here, you can't go swimming in just your boxers! That's not decent. I packed your swim shorts, ya know."

He shrugged but nodded and went back inside. At least he wasn't completely nude.

I heard a click of a capsule and a pop and mumbled as the tendrils of smoke wafted outside, "Better go help him find it before he makes a mess."

In one of our two suitcases, I located the shorts I packed for him and he changed. With a grin, he bounded out of the French doors, and moments later, I heard a big splash of water. An ordinary man would have gotten a stomachache swimming so soon after a big meal but not Goku.

"C'mon in, babe! The water's great!" he called to me from just outside our cabin.

I sighed. "May as well."

Goku would keep me safe from any sharks. In moments, I located one of my swimsuits and got changed. Catching sight of myself in the mirror in my ice-blue bikini, however, gave me second thoughts. I had half a mind to change into the one-piece I packed, instead.

"Chichi!"

I shook my head. He was so impatient sometimes. I grabbed two towels and two pairs of swim goggles and joined him outside. On a whim, I let my hair down and stepped out the French doors and onto our little private deck.

Goku's jaw dropped.

I decided I made the right choice after all. Any risk of being seen with so much exposed skin was well worth the expression on his face.

I set our towels down on our chairs, climbed on the balcony railing, balanced a moment, and performed a graceful, shallow dive into the warm, tropical water. I surfaced right in front of Goku, who was still gaping at me. I smiled at the flush in his cheeks and flicked some water on his face to snap him out of it.

He blinked several times and smirked at me as he splashed me back. Before long, the two of us were laughing as we splashed each other back and forth. I didn't want to spend the rest of our evening in a water fight—as fun as it was.

He seemed to feel the same, closing the few feet of space with a few powerful strokes and wrapped his arms around me.

I giggled. "Goku! Someone could see us."

He merely grinned and pressed his lips to my forehead.

A few splashes followed by laughter emanated from the other end of the complex of suspended cabins. Goku took a quick look around and floated us over the railing and into our cabin.

He kicked the French doors shut and didn't let me go.

"Seeing you like this is doing things to me," he murmured into my ear.

I giggled as my heart fluttered wildly in my chest. I trailed my fingers down his spine and dipped my fingertips into the waistband of his swim shorts, finding the little divot where his tail used to be with practiced ease, putting pressure on the exact right spot.

He jerked against me and held me tighter. Feeling the evidence of his desire pressing against me, I bit my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes. His lips found mine in a hungry kiss as his desperate fingers fumbled with the strings holding my bikini up.

The strings fell loose, tickling my back. His lips moved to my neck as he stepped back just far enough to let my bikini top fall to the floor. I shuddered when he found just the right nerve that only he knew. He kissed up my neck and along my jawline, finding my lips again.

With one smooth movement and a rush of air, he scooped me up and floated us onto the bed, never breaking our passionate kiss. My toes curled as we affirmed our love in the privacy of our cabin.

* * *

In sating one appetite, Goku worked up the other, so we went to the village. Goku was happy to let me nibble off of his usual large dinner. After eating my fill, I had the opportunity to shop. The souvenir shops were stocked with tropical-themed baubles and trinkets but what caught my eye were the lovely beach hats and sundresses.

I decided on three flowy, knee-length dresses and a beach hat that matched all three of them. One dress was the same shade of ice-blue as my bikini, the other was white with a pink, abstract hibiscus pattern, and the other was black with thin straps and a little dressier than the others. I paid and wore the white and pink one out, and redid my hair, letting a few strands free from my tight bun to frame my face.

I didn't say or do anything different as I walked up to Goku, still consuming absurd amounts of food at the same table he sat at when we first arrived. Goku's gaze landed on me, and he froze. And then started coughing violently and slapping his fist against his chest. When he recovered, he gave me a sweet, shy smile.

Eventually, he joined me in looking around the village as darkness fell.

"Hey… listen," he said, head turned toward the water and a bright glow.

In the quiet of the village as people retired for the night, I heard it, too. A faint, fast-paced beat throbbed from the direction of the bright glow.

"Music."

"Let's go see," I said, pulling him toward the sound.

The nuances in the rhythm produced by bongos grew clearer as we walked and we came upon a dance party around a large, crackling beachside bonfire. Glowing embers drifted with the warm breeze but the humid air quickly snuffed them out.

Two locals popped out of the throng of dancing bodies and threw lei over our heads—Goku's snagging in his wild hair. Goku yelped as we were pulled into the dancing crowd. The two locals gestured at their feet and went through a series of slow steps. With nods, they encouraged us to join them.

Following along, I realized Goku was being taught one set of steps and I was being taught a different series. I giggled when I glanced at Goku. He performed his steps perfectly, but his tongue was stuck between his teeth and his eyebrows were drawn in concentration.

Growing comfortable with the steps, the locals picked up the pace and so did we, and soon, we were moving with the beat of the music. The locals motioned for us to face each other as they turned and did the same. I realized the dance steps we were taught were a couple's dance.

Goku smiled at me, cheeks a little pink as I moved a little closer to him and we danced away our first evening on the island.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! About the no honeymoon thing, I have this little headcanon that Goku and Chichi kinda just... dove into married life. That there first weeks together *was* their honeymoon. Especially to Chichi, who was excited to start her life with Goku by her side (and to save money). Goku didn't know what a honeymoon was. Maybe it's a conversation they had in the early days/weeks of their marriage where Chichi explained what a honeymoon was and that they could have a perfectly good one just being together in their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**GoChi Vacation**

 **Chapter 2**

Even though the window shutters blocked out most of the light, my body still told me it was time to get up. Goku snored on his back beside me, an arm flopped off the bed and the other draped over his stomach. I kissed his forehead and then giggled when his nose scrunched up as a few strands of my hair tickled his face.

Deciding to let him sleep, I quietly slipped on my robe and stepped outside onto our private balcony. The slowly brightening deep blue over the horizon signaled the beginning of sunrise. Soon, the sun peeked over the horizon, painting the distant clouds with blazing orange, reds, and pinks.

Leaned against the railing with my forearms braced on top, I sighed. All too soon, it was over, vibrant color shifting to the light blue of full daylight. A large group of fins surfaced in the distance: dolphins. The sleek animals played in the surf and, soon, the group continued on its way.

I didn't jump when I felt strong warm arms encircle me as Goku's chin settled on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Goku," I greeted, settling my hands on his arms.

He yawned. "Mornin', Chi."

He released me and shuffled back inside with another cute yawn. A few minutes later, he reappeared in his swim shorts and catapulted himself over the railing and into the water. I found my bikini and decided to join him for a quiet, early morning swim before going to breakfast as the rest of the cabin inhabitants slept. Of course, it didn't remain a simple swim for long.

* * *

We started the day simply exploring the island, getting ourselves good and lost in the pathways winding through the jungle. Since Goku was with me, I wasn't worried. With his senses, he could find people whenever he wanted so we took our time exploring the jungle and watching the wildlife so different from anything we had at home.

"The birds are so colorful here!" exclaimed Goku as he approached a large red parrot with a long tail.

The bird let out an ear-splitting shriek at him when he got too close.

"And loud," he added, rubbing his ears as he stepped away from the angry bird.

"The flowers are lovely, too," I commented, pointing out a flower with colors resembling the sunrise I enjoyed early that morning.

We kept going and soon, the path spat us out on a beach on the far side of the island. A motorboat roared by, shattering the peaceful atmosphere. Others zipped back and forth in the distance. One of the boats sped by towing an acid green parachute through the air like a giant kite. There were people hanging from harnesses under the parasails, cheering as they flew by.

Goku and I glanced at each other and kept walking. Who needed parachutes when married to a Saiyan with a little yellow cloud for a friend?

We headed back into the jungle a little ways but followed the coast, letting the sounds of the ocean guide us.

A rocky ridge bisected part of the coast.

Goku pointed at it. "That looks interesting. Let's check it out."

I nodded. "Yeah… I bet there's a great view up there."

After casting a quick glance around, he swept me off my feet and lifted us into the air and right to the very top of the rocky outcrop.

"I think it's an old volcano!" exclaimed Goku.

The ridge made a wide circle, encompassing a third of the island and separating a portion of the beach. Long dead, the volcano and its fertile soil became home to lush jungle life. The trees in the basin grew taller than anywhere else on the island and dense foliage carpeted every inch of the ground. The volcano's basin and the beach it opened into were inaccessible by foot. Raw and untouched, it was breathtaking.

Goku sat me on my feet on the highest point of the ridge and landed next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and together we stood, soaking in the stunning view—one that I was fairly certain no one else had the privilege of experiencing. We were so high up, we could see from one end of the island clear to the other.

The only downside of being so high up was the wind. I sucked in a breath through my teeth and grabbed Goku when a gust kicked up. He wrapped his other arm around me and held me steady, all the while wearing a relaxed smile.

More gusts kicked up, gathering strength, and turned into a sustained, howling wind and Goku's relaxed smile was gone.

He frowned off in the distance. "Uh-oh."

An imposing wall of dark grey grew over the horizon and I realized the clouds responsible for that morning's stunning sunrise was the prelude to a storm.

I gasped when Goku spun in front of me, holding me in a tight hug just as a wall of wind ripped us from the ridge and sent us tumbling head over heels and at the wind's mercy. A memory of us caught in that mysterious snowstorm when we were young flashed through my head as he fought to gain control of his flight.

He steadied us just feet over the treetops and floated both of us safely to the ground. We ran for the village with no idea where to seek shelter. People slammed their doors and windows shut as dark storm clouds heavy with rain blocked out the sun. Those caught outside ran this way and that, helping secure loose items and seeking shelter within the buildings as the rain began to fall.

A local man jogged up to us, breathing hard. "You guys need to seek shelter! Follow me! There's a cave down that trail!"

He turned and sprinted off into the trees from the way we came. We were too far away from the cabins and they didn't appear very sturdy. We trusted the man had a better plan and took off after him. A ways down the path, Goku stopped in his tracks and stared over his shoulder, squinting into the driving rain back toward the village.

I yelped when he slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and kicked in a burst of super speed, passing the man we followed. At first, I thought the rain stopped until I realized we were inside the cave.

Goku set me on my feet and phased out in a blink.

"Goku!" I shrieked.

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**GoChi Vacation**

 **Chapter 3**

Before I had time to get too worried about him, Goku materialized in front of me, soaked to the bone, and covered in little bits of plant material and debris. He was grinning, his wild hair weighed down by water and dripping all over the place.

He wiped some soggy hair out of his eyes. "Heh… Hey, babe! Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

I blew out a relieved breath and then noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt. "Goku… why are you holding your…?"

A quiet whimper drew my gaze to the little t-shirt-wrapped bundle cradled in one of his bare arms. The bundle was shivering. It wriggled and part of Goku's shirt fell away, revealing a head of long blond hair.

I gasped and ran to them. "Oh! A child! Oh, Goku!" I gently tugged the poor, shaking girl out of his arms and held her against me. I rubbed her back and crooned, "It's okay, sweetie. You're safe now."

I did my best to dry her off but Goku's shirt was already soaked through. If I didn't do something, the poor girl was going to catch a cold in that cool, drafty cave!

"Let me," Goku said as he wrapped his arms around us.

Heat radiated out of him, drying the three of us off in minutes. The little girl stopped shivering. Big green eyes blinked up at me as tears rolled down her cheeks. My heart fell to pieces.

"How did you find her, Goku?" I asked as I looked at him. "Wait… is she why you disappeared?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I heard a child crying while we were trying to get out of the storm. I made sure you were safe first and then went back for her. Got to her just in time, too."

I stared down at the adorable, scared little girl, happy my husband was in the right place at the right time.

Goku asked around the cave full of people seeking shelter from the storm if any of them were missing a little girl. No one claimed her.

She seemed to realize as much, a fresh wave of tears falling down her cheeks with a loud wail. I looked at Goku, feeling my eyes start to sting. I did the next thing that came to mind, and sang to her the same lullaby I comforted Gohan and Goten with when they were little.

Little by little, her tears stopped falling as she stared up at me, entranced. The storm raged outside. I smiled down at her, singing and swaying to the song. She smiled tremulously back.

After I sang the last note of the lullaby, I asked, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Rainee," she replied in a precious little voice.

"My name is Chichi and he–" I nodded at Goku and she looked at him "–is my husband, Goku."

Goku made a silly face, puffing his cheeks out with air and crossing his eyes. Rainee's tear-stained face brightened into a wide, genuine smile. She even giggled. I smiled at Goku and he grinned back.

A clap of thunder rent the air as intense light flashed outside the cave's entrance. Rainee cringed into me, whimpering. I rubbed her back and sang to her some more as Goku watched us with a tender smile.

As I finished the next lullaby, Goku touched her back, getting her attention. "Want to play a game?"

She stared at him a moment, unsure.

When she nodded, I set her on the ground and looked pointedly at Goku. "You be careful, now."

I didn't have to say anymore than that. He knew what I was referring to.

He grinned. "Don't worry, babe."

In minutes, they had quite the spirited game of tag going. Goku was careful to move at a human pace, letting her catch him sometimes and acting like she was too fast for him when he was 'it'. Soon, the three other children lucky enough to be sheltering with their families joined in the game. Laughter and relaxed smiles abounded as the storm raged on.

One by one, the kids tired and went back to their parents, rubbing their eyes and settled in with their families for a nap. Rainee was slumped in Goku's arms, her head lolling on his shoulder. A precious little content smile lingered on her lips as she slept.

When Goku sat down by me, I whispered an offer to take her so he could have a break. He refused with a shake of his head and smiled tenderly down at her. In that moment, I couldn't help but picture him with another one of our own.

Rainee napped through to the end of the storm, through loud claps of thunder and intense flashes of light. She only came to when we emerged from the cave and bright sunlight touched her face.

She lifted her head off Goku's shoulder, blinking and squinting in the bright light. "Is the storm all gone?"

"Looks that way to me, Rainee!" replied Goku. "Now, how about we find your parents?"

Rainee nodded.

With his free hand, Goku took mine and we started down the path together with everyone else from the cave. Thickets of broken branches and entire uprooted trees hid the trail but the distant shouts floating to us from the village ahead kept us going in overall the right direction.

At the edge of the village, Goku lifted Rainee onto his broad shoulders—ensuring she had a good view. In the village square, reunions happened all around us as families and friends separated by the storm joyously greeted each other but there was no sign of a couple missing a beautiful little girl. Minutes crept by. Goku glanced at me and I saw a flicker of concern in his slightly narrowed eyes that was then quickly masked under a reassuring smile for Rainee's sake as he looked up at her.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked, tears gathering in her big eyes.

Goku patted her back—the motion made awkward with her perched on his shoulders. "Don't you worry, Rainee. They'll be here."

She sniffled. "Really?"

I reached up and patted her back, too. "That's right, and this is the best place to find them."

Rainee's parents _had_ to be there, yet there was no sign in the growing crowd as groups of people retuned from wherever they sought shelter from the storm. We waited anxiously in the busy, debris-strewn square.

A woman screamed a name over the cacophony of shouts and debris being moved by manpower and machine and a man's voice joined hers. I gasped.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rainee cried, almost falling off Goku's shoulders in her haste to find her parents.

Goku glanced at me and took off toward the calls, easily bounding over the debris and fallen trees. I was just barely able to keep pace with him but I didn't want to ask him to slow down. I knew a mother's terror when her children were in danger all too well.

When we slid to a stop in front of a weeping young woman and a wide-eyed, pale-faced young man, I was breathless. Goku set Rainee on the ground and she ran to the young couple as fast as her little legs could carry her. The sobbing blond-haired woman—Rainee's mother—fell to her knees, her gaze on her little girl. The young man I assumed to be Rainee's father ran to meet Rainee and scooped her off the ground, sobbing her name. He carried Rainee to her joyfully weeping mother and wrapped his arms around them both.

When I wiped a few tears away, warm hands stroked my arms and I leaned back into Goku's comforting touch.

Rainee turned to look at Goku, grinning. She squirmed free of her parents' tight embrace. Her mother reached for her as Rainee ran out of reach and straight toward Goku, giggling the whole way. He kneeled on the ground and held his arms out wide. When she dove into his broad chest, Goku spun her around once with a light laugh. She wrapped her short little arms around his neck in the biggest hug she could manage.

My heart melted and judging by Goku's tender smile as he looked down at her, his did, too.

Rainee's parents approached us, joyous tears still rolling down their cheeks.

Rainee grinned at them as she exclaimed, "Mommy! Daddy! He saved me! I was so scared! But he saved me!"

Rainee's dad extended his hand toward Goku who shook it in return. "My name is Lee and this is my wife Deni. We can't begin to thank you enough for rescuing our little girl."

"I'm Goku and she–" he put his free arm around my shoulders "–is my wife Chichi! And I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time."

Rainee reached for Deni. "Mr. Goku has super powers, Mommy!"

"Is that so?" she asked.

Rainee nodded emphatically. "Uh-huh! I was outside and all wet and he wasn't there! And then he was! And then! And then! Were in a _big_ cave!" she said as she threw her arms out wide. "They kept me warm! And Mrs. Chichi sang me a song!"

I giggled and so did Goku.

Lee nodded at Goku and then looked at Rainee. "He teleported, did he?"

"Yeah!" confirmed Rainee. "He teleforted!"

Goku snorted into his hand. I was fighting against my own laugh, too.

After more warm words of gratitude to my sweet husband, the young family left.

"Really, daddy! I saw it!"

"Well, I'm not too sure about that, sweetie," her mother said as they left earshot.

Rainee stared at Goku as her parents carried her away. I glanced at him just in time to see him wink at her. Rainee smiled like he just handed her the moon as her family walked out of sight.

* * *

"Well, it looks ok," Goku said as he poked around inside our cabin.

I nodded. "All things considered, it does."

It was in only slight disarray. The shutters had blown open and the floor was damp with rain. Our suitcase remained on the bed where we left it and all of our things were accounted for—albeit blown around the floor. As Goku helped me clean up as best we could, my thoughts drifted to Rainee and how sweet he was with her. I knew Goku would be a wonderful daddy to another one of our own.

"Chichi?"

I hummed as I glanced at him, drying little bits of standing water here and there with towels.

"What are you smiling about?"

I glanced at him. "Oh… I'm smiling…?"

He nodded, still looking at me with an eyebrow raised in mild concern. "Are you okay?"

I hummed and murmured, "I want another one."

Goku's eyebrow lifted higher as concern shifted into cute confusion. He cocked his head to one side. "Huh? Another what?"

I looked at him through my eyelashes and held my lower lip in my teeth.

His dark eyes sparked with understanding. " _Oh_."

Where there was cute confusion before, his handsome face took on a smirk that never failed to make a shiver of anticipation run up my spine. His lips were on mine faster than I could blink, hungry and insistent. I felt gentle fingers pull out my hair tie and thread through my long hair as his other hand skimmed down my back, tugging me into his lap.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, still locked in our desperate kiss. So lost was I, the cool, soft—and dry—fabric of our bedspread was a pleasant surprise. Goku hiked up my dirty sundress and then pulled it over my head and made quick work of my bra.

I ground my pelvis into his with a tiny, teasing movement. He involuntarily jerked against me, thrusting his hips up to meet mine with a soft grunt and clenched teeth. He was reaching that point. The point where he lost control and began–

He ripped his shirt clean off the moment I tried to remove it the proper way. I gave him a reproving glare as he discarded the tattered rags on the floor but forgot all about it when his insistent lips found mine again. Before his swim shorts met the same fate as his shirt, I pulled them off, sliding them down his thighs. He kicked them off and we rolled gracefully back. We made love well into the night, hoping new life would take root within me.


End file.
